


Twins Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

by JLovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry goes with the Weasleys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLovegood/pseuds/JLovegood
Summary: Harry and Marlene Potter, twins that were separated when they were born, reencounter when they go to a magical school in Scotland called Hogwarts. There, they will learn about magic, potions and evil people that are trying to kill them, however, on the road, they meet friends and partners in crime to make their experience in their learning more fun. Discover what they are up to in these stories. Enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	Twins Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

Mr Dursley and Miss Dursley were a couple living at number four of Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, they are proud to say they were completely normal. 

He was a stocky man with a large purple face and thick black hair, who was the managing director of a business responsible for creating drills called Grunnings. On the other hand, his wife was a middle-aged, slim, blonde woman with a big neck who used to spy on her neighbours. They had a son named Dudley, and in the parents' opinion, he was the best boy in the world. 

The family was ideal, however, they had a big secret and their biggest fear was that it would be revealed about the Potters. 

Mrs Potter and Mrs Dursley were sisters, but completely different, so the latter pretended that the former did not exist, even though she knew that, together with her husband, a complete good-for-nothing, according to Mr Dursley, they had had twins a little over a year ago. 

Tuesday, November 1, 1981, the starting point of this story, dawned in a gloomy and grey manner, although this did not matter to the Dursley couple, as the man went about his daily routine, devouring the breakfast made by his wife while she informed him of the actions of the neighbours. 

Setting off to his important work in his brand new car, he noticed a striped cat watching the map of the city with constant interest. 

After sharing curious glances, Mr Dursley proceeded to Grunnings' offices, disregarding the feline's disturbing behaviour and decided to have a normal working day despite the events. 

At teatime, he got some exercise and crossed the street to the nearest bakery in search of doughnuts, however, he was entertained by the conversation of some older individuals in dark green robes and cloaks adorning the ensemble with realistically impregnated starry hats. 

\- Have you heard the Potters? - asked one of the members of the peculiar group.

\- Of course, I also heard about their children - replied another person enthusiastically. 

The businessman stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the street and a sense of panic set in, and he returned to his place of work in a neurotic manner, ordering not to be disturbed until the end of the day. 

While admiring the London skyline through his office window, he stared at the telephone set up there, hesitating to call home to give his wife information of such calibre. 

After calling himself stupid in his mind, he finished his work, putting aside the matter that was eating away at him, and headed home for dinner as the moon peeked between the buildings. 

At the door of the company and because of his hurried gait, he bumped into an individual of his own age dressed in a purple tunic who (to his chagrin) hugged him and exclaimed words whose meaning he did not understand, as did the passers-by who looked on in amazement at this interaction. 

\- There is nothing to apologize for, sir! The dark ages are over because You-Know-Who has been defeated! -

The onlookers began to laugh, humiliating our embittered businessman, who quickly left the facade of the place to go to his car, to escape the uncomfortable situation.

His mood did not improve on the car ride, as he again spotted the striped cat he had wanted so much to forget in the morning, and after yelling at the animal to leave (which the feline did not like and ignored the order), he resumed his original plan. 

Back in the comfort of his home, he settled down on the sofa with a soothing cup of tea, courtesy of his wife, to listen to the news and end a catastrophic day rejoicing in the misfortunes that befell other people. 

\- As a final scoop, ornithologists across the country have sighted an unusual number of owls during the course of the day. Let's remember that this specific type of birds is nocturnal, not diurnal. The reason for this phenomenon has no explanation according to experts, however, we will keep you informed in future editions of the program. We move on to Ted with the weather forecast. - 

A swarthy, stocky man was announcing the heavy drizzle that would lurk on the night of November 1, yet Vernon Dursley was not listening to him as he stared dumbfounded at his television set, not even reacting to Petunia Dursley's repetitive call. 

\- Vernon? - the poor woman exclaimed. 

After a few sips of her drink and worried glances from the lady of the house, she was able to ask him what she had been holding back for the past few hours. 

\- Petunia... uh... dear, have you heard from your sister lately? - 

As was to be expected, the aforesaid lady became angry, for what she considered, a complete offence.

\- No, has something happened? - she said curtly. 

The gentleman, a little intimidated by the lady's tone of voice, told her all the events that had happened during the day, ignoring the fact that he had heard something related to the Potters, that was a very popular surname in England, wasn't it?

In the small talk they had, he discovered that his nieces and nephews had such horrible names as Harry and Marlene, but he didn't give the matter any more thought. He went upstairs to bed with his wife and taking one last look at a very quiet Privet Drive, he saw the same tabby cat on top of the wall on the opposite street, staring impassively down the street.

Seeking to fall asleep, he brushed aside the feline's appearance and, thinking of the business he would have to conduct the next morning, fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.

The animal gave no importance to the internal conflicts of the businessman, for, at that moment, he was watching the street as if he were waiting for someone.

Somewhere in the cloudy night and suddenly, an old man dressed in a purple robe with constellation decorations and brown high-heeled boots appeared in the middle of the street, observing the new environment before taking out of his pocket a kind of lighter that, when activated, absorbed the light of one of the street lamps in the neighbourhood, quickly spreading absolute darkness in the place.

He crept over to the Dursley dwelling and approached the wall where the feline stood, greeting it in the process.

\- Nice night, don't you think, Minerva? - 

He was speaking to the cat, however, in his place, stood a tall elderly woman, sheathed in an emerald green robe with gold trim and a tall hat of the same colour, exhibiting a look of disgust towards the man.

\- How did you identify me? - 

\- My dear teacher, I have never seen such a stiff cat. - 

\- You would be too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all-day -

\- And why haven't you gone out to celebrate? I've missed more than a dozen parties to show up here. - 

The teacher let out an angry sigh before continuing.

\- Of course, I knew the world was going to lose its mind, I've seen numbers of owls travel in plain sight of Muggles, even that scoundrel Dedalus Diggle created a shower of shooting stars that all of Ireland saw and Hestia Jones strolled all over town, shouting that Who-you-know was beaten no matter who heard her. - 

\- But Minerva, you can't judge them, the magical community has had nothing to celebrate since the fall of Gellert. - 

\- So it's true, the Nameless One is finally gone -

\- That's right Minerva, although we should say his formal name, Lord Voldemort -

A shudder ran through the woman's body at hearing such a name and subsequently, she replied in exasperation.

\- I know you don't have that problem, it's common knowledge that he feared you -

\- You're flattering me. I'm thankful it's dark, I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs. - 

\- That's not the point Albus, I've heard some rumours and I wanted to ask you straight out their veracity. Is it true about the Potters? - 

The old man, before speaking, took out a lemon candy and offered it to the teacher, who diplomatically refused it.

\- That's right, Minerva, Lily and James Potter were killed by Voldemort at Godric's Hollow -

Minerva let out a faint cry that she covered with a lace handkerchief with emerald details while Dumbledore lightly comforted her with a few pats on the back.

Sometime after calming down, and with a very weak tone of voice, he decided to continue the conversation.

\- Albus, but what about the children? - the woman wondered.

The alluded one used as an answer, looking at the starry sky as if he had a crucial element in this one.

\- Hagrid will bring them when the time comes - the man affirmed.

\- Hagrid? Of all the people to choose from, it had to be him? Don't take this the wrong way, Albus, but, he doesn't have a reputation for being organized and on top of important things," snorted Minerva.

Dumbledore continued to stare at the sky, paying no attention to the professor, however, a hint of concern appeared along his body and he pulled out from the multiple pockets of his extravagant robe, a kind of branch belonging to an elderberry tree and pointed it at the sky.

\- Prepare your wand Minerva, the danger is imminent - warned the man.

Minerva was about to ask the reason for the consternation when she was interrupted by a popping sound, and in the sky, she could see some kind of scrap metal falling rapidly towards one of the houses in the neighbourhood.

With a sudden wave of both wands and some complicated words to write, the lump was deflected from its original destination and somehow, the unknown object stopped a few feet above the ground and subsequently, fell with a thud.

Seeking to help, both characters approached the landing site and discovered that a huge creature resembling in its anthropology a man lay bloodied on the pavement of Privet Drive and beside it, what appeared to be the remains of a motorcycle.

\- Hagrid! Are you all right? - Albus asked as he examined him with his wand.

\- No Headmaster Dumbledore, the children, they were taken. I was on my way to warn you, but the despicable Who-You-Knows minions suddenly attacked me in mid-flight," replied the giant with difficulty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Well, there goes the prologue of my first story. Tell me in the comments if you like it or not and I will reply it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and stick around for my next update.


End file.
